The Afterparty
by aestheticallygifted
Summary: Now that the trolls aren't on the dinner menu - how are the new friendships going? Is it love? Or is there too much baggage? I guess we'll find out at the afterparty.


Thus, all was well again. It certainly seemed to be that way.

Poppy's strong eyes were soothed with relief as they cast themselves over the town square; she was gifted with a birds eye view of the once grim streets. The center of Burgentown was alight with glee and merriment, carefree trolls frolicking on the pebbled road around the larger, bulkier creatures feet. They would tug the Burgens' pant legs quibbling questions about the town - how long had this "Trolstice" business been going on before? They were all friends now, so to say, did they want frequent party invites? Was there a town curfew, and would it get in the way of their fun?

The newfound queen of the snack pack kicked her bare feet back and forth through the air. Her butt was planted crudely on a small branch of the large oak tree holding their old - and now new - home. She was tired from her long adventure and was soaking in the accomplishment she had earned. She observed Chenille and Satin as they swung from the fingers of King Gristle while he led them down the gray path to the castle. Bridget hobbled alongside him. The pair of overly feminine trolls touching a not-so-hygienic Bergen revealed more depth to their character than Poppy had known before. Perhaps this journey had truly brought out the best in everyone, the pink troll pondered, as she fingered the foliage woven crown that rested on her head.

She knew it had brought out the best in Branch, that's for sure.

Her little hand smoothed over the tree limb she sat upon, and she giggled a bit as she related her blue friend to the piece of wood. Branch... Who names their baby boy Branch? Some weirdo... where had he gone, anyway? And why had she never teased him about this? Amethyst eyes began to draw themselves all over the area, and they passed through crowds of Bergens and trolls practicing co-existing. He wouldn't be among the hustle and bustle, she told herself, and why would it be her business to disturb him after the long venture they had taken together? It wouldn't. Poppy respected Branch more than she used to. She wanted to give herself a high five, for she had matured as well. She put it in the back of her mind, and resorted to reflect upon the last few days instead.

"Princess Poppy!" A little voice cooed and the oak leaves rustled behind her wildly. A tiny violet face popped out of the green. It startled Poppy and she shrieked, and then promptly laughed at herself.

"Berry, you really got me there!" She drew in a large sigh and reached out to palm the little one's cheek, her knees bent to match Berry's short height. The violet troll smiled sweetly in return before she began to fold her hands downward, eyes following suit.

"I wanted to thank you," the child muttered, her eyebrows knitted together, "cuz I was really scared in the big pot earlier... and then you shone so bright with grumpy face!" Her words elicited a sharp snort from Poppy, and she swung her finger out sassily as if to say "you can't call him that anymore, Berry."

She went on, "even then, I was still scared. But we made it out! And danced with the big bad Burgens!" Berry's little fingers reached down her shirt unexpectedly and pulled out bread of some sort. Poppy noted that it smelled warm and delicious, and that she was hungry. "Look, Princess Poppy! It's a crumb from their bakery! One of the Burgens gave it to me, 'said I was small, and to eat so I grow taller," Berry grinned happily and her feet tapped quickly on the tree branch.

"That was very kind of the Burgens," Poppy's voice was gentle and her eyes soft. "We have to do our best to mesh with their... er, culture. Or whatever you call it," Poppy laughed again like she was spilling ribbons out her mouth.

"Yes, Princess Poppy," Berry chuckled, then her physique became quite startled, "oh no! I should call you Queen Poppy now, shouldn't I?" Her hand was drawn up to cover her mouth and she nibbled at the prized crumb nervously. This was amusing to Poppy - she never viewed herself above any other troll.

"As Queen, I decree..." she took in a breath of fresh air with a smile, "that you can call me whatever you'd like." Her joking statement made Berry light up with joy as the breeze blew Poppy's magenta locks over her face, the spring sun shining down on their little tree limb.

 _Chime_

The trolls gazes fell upon the blooming bracelets that chimed in synchronization. Poppy and Berry amicably embraced, and the child's hands gripped the back of the other's teal dress excitably. The two notes weren't the only melodic alarms being carried by the wind, for you could hear all of Burgentown ring out with Hug Time. All the beautiful sounds made Poppy think - was Branch hugging someone right now? Her eyes narrowed mid-embrace. Where had he gone?

The Queen decided she would go search.


End file.
